Eternally Yours
by SakuraAngelicMage
Summary: This takes place during WWII, Keitaro is a kamikaze who finds first love, Kanako a girl forced into prostitution by the Japanese army, and Mutsumi the girl that rescues Kei. How will Keitaro find real happiness? Kana x Kei
1. Enigma

Eternally Yours

Author's Notes

This story has been inspired upon a story I read last year, but I forgot the title. Nevertheless, unlike my other Love Hina fanfiction, this is quite different. This one will not be a shoujo-ai deep romance type story, but it will be a melodramatic action mixed with romance.

Please allow me to explain, this story will take place in WWII, and will take place all around Asia, starting with Japan where our cast starts. I'm trying to keep the Love Hina plot aligned with the story, making the inn, promise, characters, etc, etc. as closely as possible. The only major difference that will stand out is our shadowed princess, Kanako will not be at all part of the Urashima family. This idea randomly popped in my mind and I liked it but I do have to say this is my first action-based anime and I am a newbie in fanfictions as of now.

Being a huge Kana-chan lover, I can't help but to favor her and notice her unique traits that make her who she is and the beautiful girl locked deep within. This will be a Kanako and Keitaro romance, where Keitaro is a kamikaze and interacts with a prostitute which is Kanako. Too afraid to actually commit such an act and instead he chats and interacts with her and falls in love. As we know love will make one do crazy things; this story this will mean committing treason, betraying close friends, fleeing and abandoning his whole life, and dying for that cause. This will explore the dark side and show the true meaning of love and the sacrifices made on its behalf. Basically, that's the summery in a heartbeat.

As for the background of this, I'll try to make this fanfiction as true as history can tell. I'll try to hit every fact correctly and outline the problems set in Asia at that time. As betrayers of countries have to flee, I intend to place Keitaro in other counties, where problems are great, some countries trying to recover from the aftermath of the deadly war as well as civil wars and killings. As well, to make this a romance, I also have a deal with saying a romance isn't a romance until it is accepted by the ones closest to you, as the story progresses, the ones closest to Keitaro will display some of those traits.

This story will be told in Keitaro's and Kanako's point of view which will give a better idea of the scene and go deeper in depth with materials rather than keeping things third person. About this story, though, it is only but a prologue, and I don't know how long it will take for me to truly make another chapter. As for people who know me for my other fanfiction, they would know I update uber-slow, so please excuse me for my long slack off time

Remember this is but a Prologue to give you a little taste. Please do read and enjoy. All you fans and readers really mean a lot to me, for without you this isn't a fanfiction. And for the people who are reading "Sanctuary" I did not abandoned it, just large gaps of writers block and AP courses.

Prologue- Enigma

It was 1945; Japan's forces were slowly being pushed back by the Americans. The Divine Emperor now spoke before everybody and asked for their assistance in taking out the invading forces that threaten our thousand-year empire. Things seem bad, Germany had surrendered a few months ago and it seems grave on us.

I am Keitaro Urashima, an 18-year old soldier of the Imperial Army. I had enlisted in a Special Units program which had been testing our will and monitoring our flying skills. Although, I had enlisted under the age limit many other people were younger than me and the Imperial Army needed help. I had one thing in my mind to meet my promise girl, but Toukai University had been closed due to the lack of teachers and recent bombing in large areas. Children are being asked to fight for the Emperor's army on behalf of their family honor. I suppose I won't be able to fulfill my promise, I wouldn't have made it in anyway after failing with such a low score. I wonder what my promise girl is doing now.

Since leaving to join the Imperial army after my dreams of Toukai University crashed, a lot has been happening, we had lost more cities, thousands die by the day, and I can't help but to feel worried for the sake of my family. I suppose that and all my misfortunes have placed me in the kamikaze force that is now supposed to charge into the US aircraft carriers in Kyoto. I, myself, have no purpose in the world and I will not be missed by anyone, the least I can do is protect the ones I love. It is but two days until the flight and we are allowed to send one letter back to my family.

I've been thinking hard about what to say. A last goodbye is always so hard, but they have to understand I would die anyways servings as a soldier. I would be better off dead. Tonight we were fed with one of the best meals Japan could afford at that time, and although, it wasn't a luxury before we joined the war, any meat is like the food of the heavens now. As we finished our meal, I was alone in my room like always, lying on my bed clueless. I was unpacking and packing again, wondering what to write for my letter. I had two pictures I brought with me, one of my family, Mom, Dad, Grandma Hina, and Aunt Haruka, and one of from my childhood with me and my promise girl. They all were so precious to me; I couldn't even explain in words the sad news I had to bring.

While I was wondering what I should write, but then a woman, no, she was a girl, walked in my room wearing only underwear. At first, I was shocked and panicked. Was I in the wrong room? No, that couldn't be it, on the door it said, "Pilot Urashima" on it. So, why was she in the room? I wasn't fully in the right mind at that time. I wouldn't ever have known she was a prostitute. Maybe an officer's daughter or wife possibly.

Quickly, I bowed to the woman, bowing to a ninety degree angle to show my respect and promptly left the room saying, "Please excuse me." But as I left the guard pulled me aside and told me I could do to her whatever I pleased and that was when I knew. As I laid eyes on this beautiful girl, I was stunned how she could look so innocent and untouched after all she had been through. You could see her eyes were filled with a fiery passion filled of hate of her job. I could tell she despised it and was forced against her will to do so. The way she looked, though, was unlike any girl I've seen before. I didn't know it before, but that would be only the first time I were to see this princess. The princess whose name was Kanako.

There we were in a small room together the door locked. I was shocked that I was given such an opportunity, but I had so many doubts. As I gazed at her, my eyes examining her beautiful features, how gorgeous she was, but when I looked directly at her and met eye-to-eye, I saw something behind all the shades of hate. I saw fear and sadness. I wasn't going to make this girl anymore miserable as she was now. Then, I noticed her, how slender she was and her legs trembled. She must have been abused quite a lot now. Slowly, I gave her a smile and walked up to her. She must have been scared really because she took one step back and immediately I retreated myself not knowing how to act in these situations.

Seeing how fragile she seemed and exposed so to say I reached into my suitcase and took out one of my old shirts and pants and threw it to her, but she only looked at it clueless wondering what it was for. I think she must had misinterpreted it for she folded it back up and placed it back beside my bed and sat next to me.

I couldn't take it, the moment she touched me I felt a direct connection, I could sense her pain by the way her fingertips pricked my flesh and the gentle touch when her fingers slid on my skin. I was not going to take advantage of her. Not somebody like her. I never had the will to do such a thing in the first place. Slowly, I took the shirt and draped it over her and said, "I don't need you to please me. Please get dressed."

At first there was silence and I wondered if I did something wrong, but then the girl obeyed and did so. I then had left the room and had asked her to wait. Before closing the door, I looked back at her and I met her eyes again, the eyes I soon learned to love and pushed me to my limits. As I gazed back at her, I saw uncertainty, panic, and fright, which surrounded her and shown from her complexion. I had only known her a few minutes but it seemed like I knew everything about her.

"I'll be right back," I said. As I left the room, I walked to the kitchen, to talk to the chef Shirai, who worked as a chef and was one of my good friends. Although, it was restricted in giving extra food, especially meat to people, I was a kamikaze, serving his last days and nobody minded. No matter what, though, Shinai always would come through with at least a little something extra every day for me whether it would be giving me a little more rice, vegetables, or on some special occasions, meat. After giving my little request, I told him to drop it off at my door.

I walked back to my room just like any normal day, walking casually, at my normal pace, but when I walked in, I had saw the girl, who possessed so much fear of Japanese officers hold my own sword to my neck. Slowly, I walked in the room, the sharpened side of the blade still but inches away from my neck. At that time, I was truly clueless in what happened. But when I looked at the girl again and our eyes met again, she had no intentions of killing me. This girl was strong but her will was slowly taken away and her body and honor degraded to what she was now. Her right arm that held my sword was shaking, of course it was heavy, but her frail body had not the strength to hold it. Feeling confident that she wouldn't harm me as well as wanting to make a connection, I took my right hand and squeezed her left hand while giving her a warming smile.

I don't know what it was the connection, the touch, or whatever else it could have been but she dropped the sword down and cried in my arms and I held her tightly with no idea what to do. One second, I'm fearing for my life, the next, she is crying in my embrace, but I soon would know there would be many more of these moments to come. I held her tightly, one of my hands on her back, the other on the back of her head allowing her to cry on my shoulder. I had no idea how to hold a girl for I never had a girlfriend before but this was all I wanted. I wanted company and one I could embrace and be by my side. It must have been destiny that had put us together for when I had set eyes on her I was overwhelmed by her beauty and innocence and yet although, she hadn't said a word I could connect and relate with her so well.

Finally, there was a knock on the door and at that time I was so lost I didn't know who it could have been and the girl squeezed on my uniform tightly fearing whoever was behind the door. Maybe she thought it was the guard, trying to re-claim her, I would never know. As I opened the door, with her majestic form still beside me clinging to my arm, I saw Shirai, with a large plate of rice with curry and a piece of chicken leg along with it. "The Emperor's sends his regards..." After giving a smile, he also said, "The emperor also says, your meal will be quite smaller tomorrow."

After giving a nod, to show I understood, Shirai turned his attention to the girl. Giving a smile, he said, "So, that's it. You know you don't have to do this Keitaro. They get fed. There's no need to give them such food." I truly felt disgusted from the comment from the way Shirai called them like they were possessions. I felt her squeeze my arm tighter and I knew she was scared. Taking the plate I whispered to Shirai, "You won't tell, will you?" Shaking his head and giving me a wink to show that I could trust him, I closed the door and laid the plate beside the little table beside my bed.

Pointing to the plate, I said, "You can eat that." As she walked toward my bedside, sitting on the edge and examining the plate and then sniffing the food, I checked the door and made sure it was locked. Returning to my bedside, sitting next to her, I took the plate from the table and picked up a little bit of rice along with a little curry gravy and a small bit chopped carrot with the chopsticks. I lifted the chopstick up to her mouth so she could take a bite, but all she did was look at me with curiosity and a bit of fascination. If I was her, I'd be curious myself why I was being treated so nicely compared to the other days. Finally, she had gave in and taken a bite. Handing her the chopsticks and placing the plate on her lap, I offered her company and a smile just like she offered me her company. So, it wasn't a fair deal, but I couldn't help but to feel sorry for her and I saw something in her that I couldn't help but to notice. And that was inner beauty. How can such a girl still have inner beauty? Well, I knew by the way she looked at me with those watery, fearful eyes.

As I watched her indulge on the food, eating it slowly, although, I knew she wanted to eat it fast and fill her stomach, yet she would look at me every few seconds almost as if she were monitoring me. I couldn't help but to just enjoy the company for I never had spent a lot of valuable time with a girl before. Her very presence had meant a lot to me. She must have gone through a lot of bad times. Admiring her every feature, after she finished her last bite of her meal, I introduced myself, "I'm Keitaro Urashima. What's your name?" As I took her plate she looked at me with confusion almost but soon I realized it was bottled-up fear and the barrier she set up to protect herself. Anyway, what's a name worth in such a profession.

I can still remember how she answered, her voice soft and angelic, the voice of the heavens which uplifted me, but what made me remember those first words were how lost she looked and unsure her voice was. "My name? My name...is...is...Kanako." I could see it was hard for her to answer me for she had been abused by people of my position, but I had no intention to. I couldn't help but to keep that smile on my face for she really brought me joy. Kanako, I always wondered about her last name, not that she ever told me, which made me ever more curious to learn about this angel that sat before me.

"It's nice to meet you," I said plainly and she gave a simple nod. We couldn't connect that well seeing her position, I can't really blame her. As I was received information by one of my other friends Haitani that "they" would stay until we leave for our flights, I was happy and relieved I had time to spend with her. As I saw her sitting on the bedside, clueless and innocent, I told her, "Sleep on the bed; I'll sleep on the floor." As I laid on the damp and hard, wooden surface, it wasn't as bad as I had imagined probably because I was looking at her gorgeous complexion.

I couldn't help to keep seeing the girl's shock of my generosity, but I couldn't expect her to understand to the joy she was giving me just by being there. As night passed and the room grew dark, I said, "Good night, Kanako." And I waited for an answer. I don't know for sure how long the room was silenced but finally she said, "Thank you." And to hear that I was happy and I could sleep well no matter where I was laying.

---

Please review for I want opinions if I should go through with this story or stop it. For my new readers, I'm glad you're reading my fanfiction and will continue to do so.


	2. Hope

Author's Notes

It's only been a few days since I made the prologue, but I seemed to have nothing to do but either do a bunch of homework, which I'm quite lazy in doing on a three-day weekend and seeing my other Love Hina story, "Sanctuary", is giving me huge writer's block in trying to complete the chapter.

I'm proud that so many people did support my story for this is very different from my average Love Hina fanfiction. This is will include action, in which, I'll try my best to provide and still keep the characters "in character" while adjusting their perspectives as the scenes progress. Like I have said before this is basically revolve around Kanako and Keitaro and this story will be said by their point of view, so don't expect many other characters to play quite a big role in this fic. This story will alternate between Keitaro's and Kanako's point of view, so this chapter will be Kanako's. Also, if you like romance, I do ask you to read my story, "Sanctuary" and see if that suits yours tastes. As for trying to keep this as factual to history as it can, I'll try my best, but I'm only a student who still kind of considers history boring.

Usually my author's notes is a place to rant, but seeing I have nothing since I updated quite recently, I'll spare you guys the torture of reading my page long author's notes. You fans mean everything to me. Without you this won't be a fanfiction. So, please read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 1-Hope

As I woke up lying on a bed, I was bewildered. I could never have believed such a thing could be a reality, but there I was waking up to the morning sun and he was there by my bedside looking over me like a guardian angel. Back then I didn't know who he was, I always believed all guys were monsters who only wanted to please themselves, but him, he was different. I gazed at him for a little while trying to find a twisted smirk behind the innocent smile, but he was pure and good-hearted unlike the rest.

There I was the first time I've ever laid in the bed and enjoyed it since I don't know when. It was torture I could remember every single guy wanted to torment more and more. Sometimes I thought I would be shackled to the Imperial Army forever, but news has been coming out that Japan is getting desperate. The instant my eyes had opened his eyes locked onto mine and I couldn't help but to admire that gentle look of his. When I sat beside him, on the bedside, I was too afraid to talk, maybe there was a bad person who only wanted to play games with me. I couldn't ever trust anyone, especially where I came from. The only thing I remember from my past is being taken away with all the other girls from my orphanage to become just like this. To suffer in misery. I'll always have that scar on me and I never forgave easily.

Keitaro Urashima was different. His calm complexion had soothed me and his generosity was great. He always offered me company no matter what and stayed by my side, well, most of the time at least. Whenever I was near him my heart raced and my heart tingled. I didn't want him ever to go. Of course, it was only one day, but I really "loved" him. Every part of him made me happy, but that night had broke my world. I remember him coming back from dinner, hiding a piece of chicken meat in her pocket to give back to me. It wasn't much, but it was a lot better than what I was given daily and I have never tasted to savory flavor of meat. And then he had sat next to me with his arm around me and my arms around his and his smile never faded, but then he told me who he was.

He had told me about how he was a kamikaze and that he will be leaving tomorrow, but I didn't want him to leave. I still remember how I felt that day, the feeling of confusion, sadness, rage, and despair mixed within me. I really don't know why I felt this way for a person seeing him for only one day, but he day made me happy when I was sad and I mourned to be with him. The only person I cared about drifted away from me was totally unbearable. I remember picking up his sword and saying, "If you go, I'll kill myself!" If he was going to leave, I might as well take my life, for I refused to go back to what I was.

My hands shook and his frown when he saw me like this made me tremble and sadden myself. It seemed like we were but one person, our hearts beating in unison. Whenever he was sad I was, and whenever he smiled, it was heaven. As he stepped closer, I retreated, still holding the sword, my hands were shaking for the sword was very heavy, I had meant to kill myself, but somehow, I never got the will. Every step he took, I took one back until my back was against the wall. As he neared me, I didn't know what to think or act, but when he placed his hand on my shoulder, I felt numb and he quickly grabbed the sword out of my hands. There he was looking down at me with those lovely orbs. I didn't know what to think really and it seemed like the world froze, and my heart was beating faster and faster.

As he inched closer and closer until our lips met and I closed my eyes to savor such a moment and I could feel his warmth within me trying to comfort me and his arms around me, holding me tight, embracing me and making sure I'm okay. I felt I was about to burst with happiness and when I opened my eyes with my mouth still opened, asking for more, he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't know why, maybe he thought if he kissed me again, he'd be taking advantage of me, but he wasn't. I wanted him and after he turned his back on me and ran after him and hugged him tightly. "Don't leave!" I cried but it was no use. "Promise me you'll come back for me."

I could still remember him turn around, it was one of the only few times he looked extremely bothered. He sat down on the bedside and sighed and he looked troubled. "I don't think I can make that promise," he said softly. And then he pulled out a picture to show me about his childhood sweetheart. He told me all about his promise to her and how he could never fulfill it and that it would be the same this time too, that my heart only would be broken, but if he left I would die. I refused to go back to such a place; it would be a fate worse than death. He really were to die, I wouldn't have anything to live for and to take my life with one quick blow was better than getting beaten and raped everything.

The last letter he was going to write to his family rested on the table and he sat troubled. I didn't know what to do. I never knew how to cheer a person up for the only feeling I knew was hate and despair, but I came up to him and hugged him. I couldn't let him go and then confused as I was and how many feelings stirred in my mind, I slapped him and then kissed him again, this time my tongue exploring his, tasting him, longing for him, this time my eyes were wide open with tears and they softly dropped onto his cheeks. His eyes seemed to be watery as well but he held them in.

As we broke apart from our kiss, I collapsed on his chest and began to mourn, clinging to his uniform begging for him not to leave. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking then, but I felt his calm, gentle hand stroke through my hair and softly he said, "I promise." Maybe it was a nearly impossible promise, but it gave me hope and it gave me strength to live on. I would do anything to be by his side and when I heard him promise me that he will come back I knew I could live life with his face in my mind even in my darkest hour.

Tonight, we went to sleep early and I couldn't help but to think why he was sleeping on a floor when someone meaningless like me was resting on a comfortable bed. I couldn't stand it thinking about losing him tomorrow. I couldn't bear the thought of being alone again. There I laid that night praying for his safety and crying my heart out of his sake, but that didn't seem enough. Keitaro was special and important to me, even if I only met him for a day. He was truly the only one that loved me and I couldn't let him go.

That night I got out of the bed and took off the clothes he had generously offered me. Anyway, I was more comfortable with my undergarments on for that was the only thing I wore the past years. The clothes were too large for me anyway, but that was beside the point. I loved him and I wanted to show him that. I wanted to give everything I had to him and as I approached him and got on top of him, hugging him tightly, I cried out, "I love you. Please don't die!"

When I saw his eyes, I saw fright, confusion, and compassion, when the feelings mixed within him; it had only made his eyes look more beautiful and sincere. I forced myself on him and kissed him deeply, my hands sliding down his face and body. I removed his glasses and slid my hands through his hair and smiled at him, probably the first time I smiled in years. I felt so free, but he was clueless, so innocent, and such a wonderful guy, unlike the others I seen and although, he was aroused he pushed me away for all decency.

There I was in my undergarments, willingly to give him my love, but all he did was look at me and gaze at my form. Maybe he didn't like me for doing something like that, but it was the only way I knew how to express my feelings. You see he wasn't like the type of guy searching for pleasure; he was searching for a purpose and true love. He was caring and I loved him for that. Slowly, my hands slid to the back of my bra to unhook it, but he had jumped on top of me and prevented myself from doing so. I still remember him telling me then, "Please don't do that. You're better than that. You're stronger than that." And there he was his hot body pressed against mine and he kissed me with all the passion he had. It was total heaven. I would never forget those words he told me. Those meant more to me than everything.

"Keitaro..." I muttered softly. Somewhat I was happy he stopped me and somewhat I longed to give him what he desired, but I just stopped thinking and focused on his gentle face and his charming smile, and although he didn't say it, his eyes said it for him. Within all the pain and passion within with lovely orbs laid one message. 'I promise.' All I could do was smile and fade into my dreams.

---

When I woke up, he was gone from my side and I was alone again. The pain was so unbearable, my heart broke, but he promised he would come back and that was enough for me to wait for him. Beside me was a piece of paper that said, "I'll come back for you." On the bed, were a few sets of his clothes, and what seemed like a uniform of the Japanese army. It looked just like a replica and on the uniform it said it had the name Urashima. Beside that on the bed was the sword he held, and I wondered how he could leave all that before me but it didn't matter. He meant well when he gave me this and he promised to come back for me, so I had to promise him, I'll be here when he came back.

Slowly, I put on his uniform, which was quite large for me, but fit nevertheless, I looked so silly but I guess I suppose that was because I never wore clothes like this before. As I put it on, I felt his presence before me and he gave me strength, I still could hear his voice from last night saying I was better than this and I was strong. I held in my long hair with the hat and then gazed at the sword. His words repeated all over my head and haunted me. What was this sword doing here? You're better than that; I could hear that being said every second.

Then, I had decided I wouldn't let them do that again to me. If I were to wait for him, that would mean I will stay in this room and wait, no matter what. I wanted to believe I was strong and I slowly picked up the sword, unsheathing it to see the blade once again. I knew what I had to do and I just stared at the door, awaiting it to open.

I don't know how long it was. Minutes, hours, but time passed and I sat patiently waiting for the guard to enter the room. Finally, there was the turn of the doorknob and he entered. My slaved river, the man who controlled me, whipped me, and I worked for him as his prostitute. I remember when he pulled me out of the orphanage he had raped me and stole my virginity. I was only fourteen then. I don't know what it was, Kei's words, my blind rage, or my will to survive, but I unsheathed Kei's sword against the defenseless large man that stood before me and I drove the sword into his stomach. As he started to cough up blood, his movement ceased, and he turned pale, I removed the sword in shock. The blade drenched in the blood of the person that first spilled my blood. I felt sick; blood had always made me tremble and although a bit of satisfaction passed me the overwhelming scent of blood and disgust took over.

Slowly, I dragged the man into the room and took the clothes Kei left me to wipe away the blood in the hallway before closing the door. I sat on his bed looking down at the corpse that laid before me in the room. I couldn't keep my eyes away from the death that filled the room and I shivered. That day I had became a murderer and an hostile enemy of the Imperial Army. And I knew that but all I could do is sit back on my bed and wait, wait for him to fulfill his promise. He was right I was better than that. I was stronger and as long as he was alive in my heart, I would rather die than the serve as one's pleasure maid anymore.

I suppose that was when I looked at the uniform he left me and I kept reading his last name over. I couldn't even remember my last name from all I went through because my last name didn't matter. But then I had decided he will come back and one day we will marry and live a happy life together. From that day on, I wasn't just Kanako, I was Kanako Urashima and at that single moment, I did what a good wife would have done, wait silently for her husband to come back.

---

This chapter was a tad bit short I do admit, actually the prologue was longer. But I'll do my best and the chapters will get longer hopefully, but quality over quantity, I suppose. Please to review and thanks for reading.


End file.
